Caught in a Bad Position
by CastleFan1012
Summary: Based on Episode 2- Cloudy with a Chance of Murder. If you haven't seen it yet, I would suggest not reading it yet. There's going to be 2 chapters. The 2nd chapter is going to be M rated. Please review, and I hope you like the story.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe we're already passed the second episode already! It's crazy! I loved episode 2. I got an idea for another fic from it. Hope you enjoy it! Like always, don't forget to review. BTW, if you are interesting in participating in a contest I created, review or PM and tell me. I'm trying to get more people to participate. I'll explain it to you if you want to. :) - Jessica

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Caught in a Bad Position

" Castle?", Beckett asked heartbroken as she broke the door down with her foot and aimed her gun at him and the skanky reporter on top of him.

" I know who the killer is.", he said and she saw lipstick all over his face as the skanky reporter rubbed her hands up and down his chest.

Beckett took a deep breath, and put her gun down.

Christina got up off of Rick and put her dress back on.

" I wish this could have continued. I'll talk to you soon, Ricky.", Christina said grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

Beckett started talking when the door closed.

" Castle, how could you do this?", she said angry and upset with tears on the brink of her eyes.

" I didn't do anything. She showed up early, and just started seducing me. When I suggested getting drinks, she pushed me on the couch and opened her dress. I couldn't shove her off of me. She just started making out with me. I'm so sorry, Kate. I didn't want this to happen at all. I thought I was going to meet her at the resturant, but she showed up early. I promise I'll never talk to her again.", Castle said in a rush upset that she was upset.

" I just hate seeing some skanky reporter in a bathing suit, on top of you, kissing and seducing you. It grosses me out.", she said making a face.

" I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.", he said trying to get her to feel better but she just got angrier.

" By pleasuring me, and having sex?! Castle, what makes you think I want to even kiss you after I saw you like that with her?", Kate asked angrily.

" I'm just trying to be nice. Do you trust me, Kate?", he said staring into her eyes, waiting for an answer.

" Yes.", she mumbled quietly looking away from him.

" Look me in the eyes, and tell me the truth, Kate. Do you trust me?", he asked demanding an honest answer this time.

" Alright! Fine! I don't. How am I supposed to trust you to not cheat on me? How am I supposed to trust you after you've had 2 ex wives? How am I supposed to trust you with all these skanky women trying to get into your pants?", she asked with tears in her eyes.

" I would never cheat on you, Kate. Ever. You mean way more to me than Meredith or Gina ever did. Meredith was only around to get into my pants, and I only married her because we had Alexis, and I was tring to make a good environment for her. I married Gina because I was desperate. I wanted Alexis to have a woman she could talk to besides mother. It didn't work out because Gina was too demanding and bossy. They never meant much to me, even though I tried really hard for the marriages to work. I never cheated on Meredith, or Gina. I've never cheated on any of the girlfriends I've ever had. I haven't slept with a woman since Gina. You mean so much to me, Kate. Why do you think I waited 4 years for you? Watching you date other guys, when I was so in love with you. It made me heartbroken and upset, because I thought I would never get a chance to kiss you, let alone be in a relationship with you. You mean more to me than Kyra. If you died, I would have to die too, because I couldn't stand living without you. You mean the world to me, Kate. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you.", he said with tears in his eyes once he was finished.

" I'm glad you explained all of that to me. It means alot to me about what you said. I feel the same way. I want this relationship to work, Castle. I love you.", she said smiling and he smiled too.

She turned around and locked the door, before walking back towards him.

" Let's make love, Rick.", she said before kissing him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Well, I hoped you liked the first chapter. The second chapter is going to be M rated. Review and tell me what you think. I really appreciate feedback. I just wanna know, who's voting for Obama, and who's voting for Romney? Obama for me.


	2. Chapter 2: B for Boobs

I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a month. I was busy with other stuff, and forgot about it. I am so happy Obama got re-elected last night. Are you happy? Tell me in the reviews. If you want. It's been a busy couple of weeks. Hurricane Sandy, helping my mom with my sister's baby shower, which was on Sunday, and school. I'm thinking this is probably going to be the last chapter of this story. I decided to not make it rated M, so it's gonna pick up right after they have sex. Thanks for reading! Please review. Follow me on twitter Caskett1012 and tumblr jlg1012. :)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 2: B for Boobs

" We should have make up sex more often.", Kate said grinning at him as he smirked at her.

" Totally.", he said and pulled the blanket down below her breasts so he could stare at them.

" Seriously, Rick? Are you that obsessed with my boobs?", Kate asked smirking at him.

" Hey! I'm a boobs kind of guy. I love them. They're one of my favorite parts on the female body.", he said and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

" Whatever, Rick. Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted. But, just so you know. If you ever cheat on me, I will twist your testicles in a knot so tight, you'll beg to get them cut off. Got it?", she said staring at him in the eyes and he shivered.

" Got it.", he said and rolled to the other side of the bed, and put his hands over his male anatomy after her scary statement.

Kate just grinned and closed her eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I know it was short, but I couldn't come up with a whole lot for the ending. This is the last chapter. Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review! They help me smile, and write and update faster. :)


End file.
